bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrakk (NBZP)
Shrakk is a Skakdi con-artist on Mata Nui. He is currently in Ta-Koro. History Shrakk's history prior to landing on Mata Nui is a complete mystery. All that is known is that he came in order to con Matoran. He has seemed to have established a reputation in the Lavapool Inn, having conned three decidedly drunk Toa out of 80 widgets each in one night. Shrakk has also participated in a bar fight there, battling Toa Jasik. It came to a stalemate. Shrakk was eventually mugged of his earnings and is currently broke. He attempted to hire a Vortixx named Kelrin to forge a metal ring for him, in order to supposedly 'gain the power of lightning'. Kelrin refused and Shrakk wandered to Zyck's Armour. He and Zyckel (the proprietor) briefly battled, but came to an understanding after Shrakk payed for the damaged merchandise (under threat of death) and Zyckel agreed to forge the ring. Shrakk would return to the Lavapool to encounter the Arete v. Daedra battle. He almost engaged Gluttony in combat, but was beaten to the fight by a group of warriors. He blasted a nearby wall with the collecting shadow vision, citing that if he didn't it would 'get ugly'. A Toa of fire witnessed this and displayed it (along with several other scenes of the battle) in a burst of fire in the sky. Shrakk complemented the Toa, whose name was Fiva, on his work. Shrakk and Fiva tried to attack Vrana, a Xa-Koronan, but were stopped by his companion, Cadias. The Skakdi engaged Cadias, but was attacked by Vrana. Vrana and Fiva proceeded to battle, while Cadias and Shrakk fought. Vrana and Cadias then retreated, leaving Fiva and Shrakk. The two returned to Zyck's Armour where the Skakdi received the ring. Fiva suggested going to Le-Koro, but had to change it to Ko-Koro, due to 'not being trusted out in the open'. Shrakk and Fiva exchanged banter, in which Shrakk was tricked into showing emotion. Shrakk also invited Zyckel to accompany them. This turned out to be a dreadful idea, since Fives and Zyck didn't stop bickering the entire trip. They eventually got to Ko-Koro, where Fiva went to meet Garru, an extremely powerful crime lord, who had placed a bounty on another Skakdi, Feerok. The trio returned to Ta-Koro, but not before Shrakk had visited the Wall of Prophecy, etching out runes on his newly forged ring, hoping to cause it to channel electricity. They found Feerok soon, but they weren't the only ones after her. A Matoran, Garme, attacked Feerok, and a battle ensued. Shrakk went for Garme, but she proved too nimble for him. Only with Zyck's assistance was the would-be assassin subdued. Afterwards, the Skakdi began questioning the Matoran on her employer. Abilities and Traits Shrakk has displayed great amounts of dry humour and sarcasm, coupled with bravado and a devil-may-care attitude. This causes him to get into many unneeded battles. However, he also possesses a sense of honour and pride in his Skakdi heritage. He also seems to have a small amount of compassion to the Matoran, since he is no great fan of the Xa-Kuta. Shrakk has an ability over lightning, but is only available when coupled with another Skakdi. He also has something called 'shadow vision' a strange type of impact vision with a slight cutting force. Relationships *Fiva - Shrakk's second ally, the two met during the Arete v. Daedra battle, in which Fives commentated on Shrakk blasting apart a wall. Fiva is more or less the closest thing to a friend that Shrakk has (or is capable of having), though he can be irritating at times. *Zyckel - Shrakk's first ally, the two held a brief battle inside Zyck's shop, which ended in Shrakk paying for the damaged merchandise and Zyckel making a much coveted ring for the Skakdi. Shrakk greatly respects Zyck's ability and talent. However, the Toa greatly annoys Shrakk, with the latter threatening the former many times. Note: Shrakk only actually knows Zyckel by Zyck, since that's what was said on the sign of his shop. Category:Skakdi (NBZP)